1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to portable diaper changing stations.
2. Background Art
Babies can be relied upon to do their business without any consideration for proximity to a convenient, clean, and private space for diaper changes. Changing a baby's diaper is a supply-intensive endeavor, and is ideally performed in a clean, controllable space. Conventional portable diaper changing stations do not offer much privacy for the baby, and are often cumbersome and unwieldy. Conventional portable diaper changing stations also do little to prevent the baby from reaching out and touching unclean surroundings while being changed.
Additionally, the numerous diaper changing supplies needed are traditionally carried in a separate container, or are stored in inconvenient places within a conventional changing station, such as in pockets hanging over the edge of a table. A diaper changer often begins and ends the diaper changing procedure while holding the baby in one arm. Conventional portable diaper changing stations are often difficult to setup and store with one hand. The lack of privacy, security, and convenience inherent in conventional portable diaper changing stations make an undesirable experience all the more difficult.